The Revelation of the Sea Goddess
by Cell's Twin Sister Celita
Summary: This is Revelation Lugia the way I would have done it.
1. The Meeting

This is P2K done MY way! No Ash Ketchum, no Pikachu, no other Pokemon, no Jirarudan, no Team Rocket, no Misty or Brock or Professor Oak or Ash's mom, just the birds we all know and love! It's set in a world where Pokemon doesn't exist. There are only Lugia, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos and Houou. I used the Japanese name for Houou because Ho-Oh is the lamest name I've ever heard. Lugia is called Lukia in this story to emphasize how different she is from the Lugia we were introduced to in Revelation Lugia. Yes, she. She's a girl bird. That, and I think it sounds better. Lugia sounds disturbingly like `loogie'. There are absolutely no spelling errors in this work. You see, I'm completely anal-retentive when it comes to that. Shamouti Island is called Rainbow Island because, as I said before, this isn't the Pokemon world. I still incorporated the whole `and thus the earth shall turn to ash' thing, but in my own way. It takes a different turn at the end. It may be a little heavy on the descriptions, but that's to give it an authentic feel. I even made up my own song. I also found theme songs for Moltres and Zapdos. If you have ever seen the movie Fantasia 2000, you'll know these. It's even got humor. Articuno and Zapdos bicker constantly! Moltres is nuts on the subject of food!  
  
//...// means that those words are being spoken by Lukia.  
  
  
The Revelation of the Sea Goddess  
  
Emily stood atop the cliff overlooking the sea, playing the ocarina as she always did. Every single day she stood there and played her song, so sweet and low and mournful. She couldn't recall where she'd first heard the song, for she'd known it all her life. Whenever she was sad, it brought her comfort. Whenever she was lonely, it made her feel better. On this day, as on all other days, she was alone. She was always alone and always sad, ever since…no, she would not think of that. The song was all she had left. She faced the dawn, watching the sun rising over the sea, and played her song for the morning. The wind stirred her long brown hair, made her blue eyes wince and water. Was it the wind that caused the tears in her eyes…or was she crying again? She'd done an awful lot of that lately. She dreamed of an end to the pain, and wondered if she had the strength to seek solace in death. How many times had she come out here to throw herself off the cliff, only to turn back in fear of the abyss? Only this day, she felt, was different. The weather was totally screwed up. It was July, yet there were three inches of snow. Something was amiss, somehow. Somewhere something had gone wrong somehow. It seemed as if the whole world was waiting. The very heavens seemed to hold their breath. Something within her held its breath as well. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something big was going to happen. Her eyes wandered as she played, her gaze drifting out over the waves. Then she saw the strange thing that lay in the shallows. Something within her urged her on, and she was heading down toward the beach before she knew it.   
  
When she got closer, she could discern that it was some form of creature. It was very big, to begin with, about the size of a small single-engine airplane. It looked a little like a bird and a little like some kind of a dinosaur. It had blue and white feathers, and two parallel rows of deep blue dorsal plates ran down its back. Its wings evidently doubled as arms complete with functioning hands. It had a beak, but it also had sharp teeth. Twin upswept tufts of cerulean blue feathers graced its noble visage, framing a face as white as new snow. Its neck was long and its back legs were almost like those of a cat. It had a long sinuous tail, complete with deep blue feather-barbs at the tip. Its chest was covered in soft, downy light blue feathers. Whatever it was, it inspired a sense of true awe in her. It was beautiful! Beautiful or not, it wouldn't matter if the creature was dead. Emily moved closer to check. She saw its chest move slightly as it breathed. It was alive, but it also appeared to be badly injured. It was beat up very badly and its right wing was broken.   
  
She didn't even have to think to figure out what came next. She had to help the injured bird-creature. Wondering just where to begin, she took a smallish step closer and the creature, which she thought had been out cold, reacted to that movement. An instant later, she found herself face to face with the creature. Their eyes locked, blue to pale green. She screamed. It screamed too. Evidently it was just as frightened by her as she was by it. She retreated quickly, on the verge of fleeing the scene completely. The creature forced itself to its feet and spread its wings to fly away. Attempting to use its broken wing only aggravated the injury, and it screeched in pain. Emily's fear immediately died and she moved closer again. She said to it quietly, "No, no, no. Mustn't fly now, beautiful bird. Wing's broken bad. You'd best stay here for a little while. I, after all, will not hurt you. So just settle down and relax a little bit, marvelous feathered friend. Let me help you."   
It settled down immediately, folding its good wing and just letting the broken one hang limply by its side. Seeing the way it quietly obeyed her, an idea struck her. She said, "Say… You can understand me, can't you." //Yes, I can understand you. Who are you?// Emily jumped, very startled, and said haltingly, "Um… Well… My-my name's Emily. My full name is Emily Ash, but I haven't even thought of that since…since… Sorry. Who are you?" //I am Lukia, the goddess of the sea.// Emily said, "So you're a girl bird?" //I am.// Getting down to business, Emily said, "Well, Miss Lukia, you're hurt pretty badly. How does one properly address a goddess? Uh, can I call you Miss Lukia?" //Don't call me that. I am Lukia, and that is that.// Emily said, "Your wing's been busted up pretty bad. Better let me handle that. Gonna take you a while to get better, though." She took a closer look at Lukia's injuries and exclaimed, "Holy cow! How in the name of all sanity did you managed to get burned, frozen and electrocuted all at once?" //It's a very long story. I'll tell it to you later. I'd say I have bigger problems now.// Emily said, "I live on top of that cliff up there. My home is a fully functional farm. There's a big barn full of soft hay and I'm sure I can scrounge up a few spare sheets. But how are we gonna get you up there?" //It's okay. I can walk. I'm graceful in the air, but I'm a major klutz on the ground.// Lukia stood up on her hind legs and padded a bit closer. Emily turned and led Lukia up a long staircase cut out of the stone of the cliff. Lukia walked almost like an oversized pigeon, bobbing her head with each step she took. Her broken wing dragged on the ground. //Wow, does that ever hurt.// Emily said, "I'll take care of it. Don't worry."   
  
A few minutes later, Lukia roosted in a pile of hay, obediently holding still as Emily bandaged her wing. To distract her from the pain, Emily asked, "Well, how did you get hurt so badly?" //Well, far across the sea, there are three small islands. Perhaps you've heard of them. I'm talking about Fire Island, Ice Island and Lightning Island. Have you heard of them?// Emily replied, "Yep. I've heard of them. Aren't they over by Haiti and Cuba? And isn't there a legend about those three islands?" //Well, there is a legend. And it's a true legend, too. On each of those three islands lives a very special bird, the only one of its kind. The bird living on Fire Island is named Moltres. The bird living on Ice Island is named Articuno. And the bird living on Lightning Island is named Zapdos. Moltres is the god of fire, and he's the original firebird. Articuno is the goddess of ice, and she can freeze just about anything in no time flat. Zapdos is the god of lightning, and he's a real shocker. And then there's little old me, the goddess of the sea.// Emily said, "Okay, then. A fire bird, an ice bird and a lightning bird. And you're the sea bird. I got it. But if they're all the way over there and you're right here, what do they have to do with you?" //Those three birds really dislike each other a lot, and they are always looking to expand their territory. Usually the three birds have a sort of armistice going, and that means the elements they represent have an armistice going too. That armistice is the basis of the world's order. If or when the three birds squabble, the earth goes all screwy. All the nastiest, weirdest weather, such as hurricanes that come out of season and tornadoes happening where there usually aren't tornadoes, result from the hostilities between the three birds. That's where I come into the grand scheme of things. In the grand scheme of things, we're a quartet. If they act up, I am supposed to go in and keep them quiet.// Emily cut in, "So you're the peacekeeper, huh? Does that mean that you're stronger than they are, or are you on a level? Do you mediate or do you kick feathery butt whenever they act up?"   
//I do both, if the situation ever calls for it. But I do much prefer to get the three of them to quiet down by singing my special little hypnosis tune. Hey, I sing it all the time. And I even sing it to myself as I swim underwater. But, this time, my song didn't work and I had to try to fight them. But that didn't work either…// She looked sad, even devastated. Wanting to cheer her up a little bit, Emily reached into her pocket and took out her little ocarina. She said, "I have a special song, too! I play it whenever I'm sad. It might work for you and make you feel a little bit better. It seems to have some sort of mysterious power…" She slowly lifted the ocarina to her lips, closed her eyes and began to play her special song, so sweet and soft and ethereal. Savoring the satisfied peace it brought her, she played with slow, elegant grace. This time the melody seemed to hang in the air, each note flowing into a great river of pure sound that filled the whole barn. It was flawless, marvelous, staggering, as it flowed forth from the core of her soul.   
  
As the last note hung in the air, she opened her eyes and looked at Lukia. Lukia was staring at her with a flabbergasted look. //What the- How did you- You just played my special hypnosis song! How in the name of Houou did you know it?// Emily put her ocarina away and said, "I've always known it, right from the day I was born. My mom and dad used to tell stories about how I used to hum that song all the time when I was just a little kid. In fact, Mom said I didn't cry when I was born-I sang!" Lukia shifted where she sat, taking special care not to jar her broken wing, and fixed Emily with her piercing jade-hued gaze. //If- If you know the song, then that might mean…// She let out a soft sigh and her feathers seemed to droop. //If this means what I think it means, then I'd better tell you the rest of the story. And it's a long one.// Emily sat down beside Lukia and said; "Long stories are okay by me. And I wouldn't miss this one for the world. Tell away, Lukia. I'm listening." //Okay, then. There's a prophecy and it goes like this.   
  
'Disrupt not the harmony of fire, ice and lightning,   
Lest these forces wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.   
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to stop the fighting,   
Alone the song shall fail.   
Thus the world will turn to ash.   
  
O Chosen One…  
  
Into your hands bring together all three,   
The treasures together shall set the world free.  
From each of three islands ancient spheres you shall take  
And between life and death, all the difference you'll make  
Climb to the altar to right what is wrong  
And the world will be healed by the guardian's song.'  
  
And I now believe that the prophecy is coming true. The balance has been disrupted in a major way, and my song has failed. The Chosen One…// Lukia let out a queer squawk and fairly jumped ten feet straight up into the air and nearly hit her head on a high rafter, thoroughly shocked by whatever thought had just entered her mind. Emily jumped as well, but she jumped backward. //Quick, quick, Emily! Tell me your name again! Tell me your full name!// She quickly settled back down and then replied bitterly, "If it makes you feel any better, my last name is Ash. Though I don't see how that could ever make any difference. It's just a name. How could it ever make any difference? That's just it. It can't!" //No, it can! It does! The prophecy… 'The world will turn to ash'! What if it doesn't mean ash as in destruction, but a specific person with that name? Don't you get it now? Can't you see it? The answer lies hidden in your name! 'The world will turn to ash'…your last name is Ash…the world will turn to you! Emily Ash…You are the Chosen One!// Emily promptly fell over with a loud thump. She said, "Man, I dreamed of doing something great, but I didn't dream anything as big as this… I dreamed of inventing something to make the world nicer, not saving it outright!" Greatly agitated, Lukia began flapping her good wing, kicking up a terrific windstorm as she tried in vain to fly. //If the prophecy is starting to come true, then time is running out and fast! We have to go collect the spheres of power to bring Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos under control! You've seen the screwy weather, haven't you? That means there isn't much time left to act on the prophecy! We have to go right now! We have to get going to the islands and find the three spheres of power quickly!//   
  
Emily stood back up and said sternly, "Calm down, Lukia. You're hurt badly, remember? Remember your broken wing? You're grounded for a while." //But…the prophecy…// She asked, "How old is it, Lukia? Can you tell me that? When was the prophecy first made?" //About ten thousand years ago, I think.// Emily concluded, "It's waited ten thousand years. I think it can wait another six to eight weeks. You're staying right here until your broken wing heals, Lukia, impending apocalypse or no impending apocalypse." Lukia settled down again, grumbling agitatedly. Emily said, "Since you're gonna be here for a little while, you gotta know the rules. No trying to fly. If you do that, I swear I'm gonna lock you in here. Hide if there are other people around. There are people around who'd pay through the butt to own a creature like you…as if you were an object… You can wander around the farm if you want, but don't harass the animals. Some of them can do you serious hurt if they're scared or angry. Don't go too far. You might get lost or something. Clean up after yourself. If you shed feathers, take them with you and hide them. People don't have to see you to know that something weird is going on." //I can live with that.// Lukia settled down, almost like a dove in its nest. Emily settled down as well.  
  
The two of them talked together to pass the time. Emily asked, "What's my role in all this funky prophecy stuff?" //You have to go to the three islands and get the spheres of power. Only in the hands of the Chosen One shall they be kindled to become anything more than just colored crystal. Then you must take them to a great altar on an island between the three. Place them on their pedestals and wait for a sign. Then I shall sing. You play your ocarina. With the spheres aligned and both of us singing, the Great Power of the Sea will be released.// Emily asked, "At first thought it doesn't seem like all that much. But we'll have to deal with three hostile birds, none of which want us to get the spheres, right? I'm betting Moltres can spew flames, Zapdos can live up to his name and you said Articuno can freeze whatever she darn well pleases. I'm also betting that they'll be willing to put aside their quarrel to go after us. I just want to know one thing. How are we going to get by the lot of them? Believe me, I'd rather not get frozen, barbecued or zapped. Or all three at once." //I'll carry you over to the islands, Emily. I can shield myself, so I can shield you too if I carry you there on my back. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos will probably give chase and I'll end up dodging blasts, so you'll have to hold on to me very tightly. And please let me know if you get airsick…so I can duck?// Emily asked, "As it is, we'll be on a very strict time limit during our quest. With three angry birds hot on our trail, we won't have any time to dawdle. It'll have to be in and out, like a surgical strike. So, to save us some confusion and precious time, what do these spheres of power look like?" //They're about the size of baseballs, or your fist. The one on Lightning Island is yellow. The one on Ice Island is blue. The one on Fire Island is red. They look like balls of colored glass. But when the Chosen One lays their hands on the spheres of power, they burn brightly, shining like stars…// Emily interrupted, "Don't bother with the details. I just need to know the bare basics. So the spheres of power look like colorful glass balls the size of baseballs. It'll be hard to miss those if I know where to look. Where can I find each of them? That'll save us even more time and confusion." //At the center of each island is a small temple. At the center of each temple is a statue representing that island's particular bird. The sphere of power for that particular island will be in the statue's beak. They might be wedged in there, though. Be ready to pull on them hard. I'm also betting that the birds don't want us to get our hands on any of those spheres and they're willing to do anything to stop us. You may have to grab them fast.//  



	2. The Quest Begins

Six weeks passed and Lukia's wing healed within the sling that Emily had made for her. Upon removing the sling, they learned that the wing had weakened greatly while immobilized, the muscles atrophied almost to nothing. Lukia freaked out in a major way, but Emily simply said, "Ah, yes. We're right on schedule. Now come the exercises." //You expected this to happen, Emily? You expected my wing to be all thin and floppy and useless? You said it would be six weeks!// Emily replied, "I said six weeks for the healing alone. It'll be two more weeks for getting your wing to be strong again, all adding up to my initial calculation of precisely eight weeks." //What kind of exercises will you have me do?// Emily answered, "Oh, first we'll start out with some basic stretching and some range of motion exercises. Then we'll work on strengthening it. We'll touch on endurance, but that'll be up to you. Then it'll be time for you to get back in the air. The flights will be rather short at first, but you'll be able to fly a little bit longer each time."   
  
They got started the very next day. Lukia's wing returned to its full strength quickly. Soon she was able to soar in great circles high above the ground. Emily stared up at the heavens, watching Lukia glide gracefully through the clouds. True to the words Lukia had spoken when they first met, she was truly beautiful in the air. Floating ever so gently down to earth like a drifting leaf rather than the airplane-sized bird she was, she landed beside Emily. Folding her wings and lying down, she beckoned her friend to ride. //I think it's time to go. Hop aboard, Emily. Fire Island is the closest, so that's our first destination.// Emily gently climbed up to sit on Lukia's shoulders. She laid her hand on one of Lukia's blue dorsal plates for support and it twitched slightly. Emily said, "Whoa… You can move those?" //I sure can. Up to steer, down for speed.// She lowered them and they laid down flat against her feathery white back, completing her sleek, streamlined appearance. //I keep them pressed down against my back whenever I swim, because that reduces drag and lets me swim easier. When they're up and I'm flying, they act as stabilizers.// Emily said, "Thank you for explaining that to me. Now, let's go!" Lukia lifted up with a single powerful flap of her great wings. Emily gave a crazy whoop of wild elation, "Flying! We're flying!" //What, you never flew before? Well, you have now. When this is over, you can say you flew in the sky with the birds.// Lukia shot forward and Emily laughed as the wind caressed her face. //To Fire Island!// She echoed, "To Fire Island!" They whooped together. //Did you bring your ocarina?// "Of course," she replied, "Did you think I'd forget it?" //No, I didn't. But it always pays to be sure.//  
  
Emily pointed at the smoking island that was quickly drawing closer as they sped in that direction. She said, "Excuse me… Is that island doing what I think it's doing?" //Yes it is. Fire Island is a live volcano and it's just one big bonfire. The temple is on top of the volcano. I can only land on the rim because of the heat. You'll have to reach the temple alone.// She replied, "Okay. I can do that. Just be ready to fly away fast. The heat is going to be really tremendous and we'll be on a serious time limit when we're in there." //Fast? I can do that.// Emily held on tight as Lukia quickly swooped downward.   
  
Lukia landed lightly on the volcano's rim and Emily quickly got off her feathery back. They were both coughing from the volcano's smoky fumes. //This is as close as I can take you, Emily! The temple's right over there! Hurry, please!// She ran toward the temple with all possible speed. The heat was tremendous and she choked on the smoke. She saw the stone temple and ran toward it. She moved in amid the stone pillars like a ghost and then saw a large statue. It represented a great flaming bird. Was it Moltres? Its beak was open and there was something round held in its beak. She reached out and grabbed it. It slid free only with the greatest effort. She pulled it free and then looked at it. It was a dull red baseball-sized sphere. As she held it in her hand, it seemed as if a pervasive glow grew within it until it shone bloody red. With a crimson star blazing in her hand, Emily returned to her bird friend's side. She said, "Okay, Lukia, I got the fire sphere. See? It's shining!" //Just as I knew it would. You are the Chosen One, after all.// Emily asked, "What's up next? Where to now?" //Lightning Island. Actually, Ice Island is closer, but that's where the birds are fighting the most. So we're going to go there last.// Emily shrugged and replied, "Okay. Lightning Island it is, then. Do you think Moltres is aware of what we just did on his island?" //No more than Zapdos knows we're coming, which is no way. Still, I'm going to fly very low, just above the top of the waves. This ought to be a real thrill for both of us.// She swooped straight downward with Emily screaming her sheer terror as she hung on for the ride. Just before they would have smashed into the waves like a flying brick, Lukia swooped upward. They were so close that Emily could have reached out and touched the water with ease. Lukia's broad white wings kicked up a great cloud of salty spray. Emily's hair whipped her face and her eyes watered as the scent of pure saltwater filled her head. She was crying again, but this time it was from joy. She had never been quite so happy before in her entire life. The second island, Lightning Island, quickly drew closer. Emily said, "I hate to reiterate my previous question, but is that island doing what I think it's doing?" //Yeah. It is indeed doing what you think it's doing. Lightning Island is always in the middle of a massive thunderstorm. That's why flying in there is going to be very risky for the both of us. Anything that goes anywhere near that island is a possible lightning target. I really don't want to be a lightning rod with feathers, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I? No, I certainly don't. This is going to be so crazy.//  
Emily cringed against Lukia's feathery back as she deftly navigated the storm. Lightning cracked and crashed around them and they were both drenched clean to the bone. They landed atop a high plateau. She could see the temple from where they were. She shouted, "Okay, Lukia! I'm going in to get the sphere! Now, you had better wait for me right there!" //You got it, Emily.// Emily left behind a shivering Lukia and rushed toward the temple, then darted among the pillars. She knew she wasn't supposed to go under any tall objects during a thunderstorm, but she would be just as dead under the pillars as she would be out in the open. She then saw the statue she was supposed to look for. It represented a very mean-looking bird with sharp, spiky yellow feathers. It could only be one bird: Zapdos. In its sharp-edged, pointy beak was what she sought. She quickly grabbed the sphere and yanked on it. As she pulled, her hair stood on end and her head buzzed painfully. Lightning was going to strike the temple-and her in it! Fear gave her a huge boost in strength as she ripped the sphere loose from the stone bird's beak and then bolted for where Lukia waited for her. //Emily! Emily, look out! The storm-// There was a bright, blinding flash of white light and a horrendous rumbling she could feel deep in her bones. There was a sudden jolt of extreme pain and a loud buzzing crackle in her head. She suddenly became aware of the fact that she was no longer running but being hurled headlong through the air. Landing was extraordinarily painful. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her face in the mud. She stood up and quickly looked herself over. She'd been set on fire, but the mud had extinguished it, so she wasn't burned too badly. She looked at her face reflected in a nearby puddle. Her hair was badly singed, smoking profusely and standing straight up. "Oh, hey, wow," she said, "I look just like Don King." Sure, Emily, she wryly thought to herself, Joke about it all you want. //Emily! Emily! Can you hear me? Emily!// She suddenly noticed that Lukia was throwing a fit. She yelled, "Hey! I'm alive here! I got the lightning sphere, too!" She looked at it and saw that it was the color of a ripe lemon, burning as brightly as the sun. "Wow," she breathed softly; "I'm holding a star in my hand. It's so beautiful. This is way too cool."  
  
Emily got back on Lukia's back, wincing at the pain movement brought her. She was burned and moving really hurt. She said, "You want regular or extra crispy? Ugh, I'm toast." //Please stop joking around, Emily.// Emily shot back, "Who's joking? Anybody got a barf bag?" //I know you're in pain, but I have to concentrate or we may never reach Ice Island!// Wincing, Emily replied, "I just want to reach solid ground before I lose my lunch!" She pushed the pain away and looked ahead at the island that was quickly getting closer. The island appeared to shine a bright blue in the sunlight, and the sea was glitteringly motionless for many miles around. //Yes, that island is indeed doing what you think it is doing, Emily. Ice Island is frozen completely solid, and the ocean around it is just one big ice cube. That's Articuno's doing. She likes it cold.// Emily said, "Okay. Maybe I can just skate over to the temple. I just hope I don't become an icicle before I can get there. Do you think the birds will spot us heading in?" //I truly hope not. Even so, I'm going to fly full speed just above the ice and pray that they don't see my white back against the white ice. Hold on to me tightly. Here we go.// Emily clung to Lukia's back as they zoomed over the ice. She was glad that she'd skipped lunch before they left, otherwise she would have puked all over Lukia right then and there. Once again, Lukia's flying prowess was totally unbelievable. She was mere millimeters from total ruin, and yet she didn't so much as brush a feather against the ice.  
Emily looked over to one side and saw three extraordinary birds flying high overhead, swooping, pirouetting and diving in aerial combat. Their angry squawks were audible, and she felt she could almost hear them cursing at each other and shouting threats as they fought. She said, "Lukia! It's them! They're right above us!" //Are they? Whoa! They are! I'll speed up!// They shot forward like a large feathery missile and left the three fighting birds behind. Ice Island shone a bright, glittery blue in the sunlight. Emily could feel it getting markedly colder. It felt just like the middle of winter, even though it was actually July. She asked, "Is the Ice Island temple on top of that mountain right there?" //Yes, it is. I'll land as close to the temple as I can possibly manage. The rest is up to you. At least on this island you don't have to worry about being struck by lightning.// "Lukia," Emily said, "Are you making a joke?" You bet. Emily groaned, "Oh, man."  
  
Lukia landed about fifty feet from the temple. Emily slid off her back…and ended up lying flat on her butt. She tried to stand up, but fell down again. //What are you doing on the ground, Emily?// She replied, "I can't stand up! I keep slipping! Stupid ice!" //Oh.// Moving slowly and carefully, she stood up. Wobbling slightly, she was able to stand but not walk. Having an idea, she said, "Hey, Lukia. Gimme a push and I'll skate over there." //Okay.// The next thing she knew, she was moving with great speed. Remembering going skating when she'd been a little kid, Emily skated right over to the temple. She almost overshot her destination, but she just barely managed to grab a pillar and swing herself around. Unable to stop herself, she rammed face first into the bird statue she sought. She ended up lying on her butt again, but she used the statue to pull herself to her feet. The statue was of an iridescent blue bird with a crown of three feathery tufts and a long glimmering tail. It held a blue sphere in its beak. Emily reached out and grabbed the sphere. It was stuck hard, so she had to wrench it out. The act of freeing the ice sphere caused her to rocket backward and smash her head against a pillar. She lay there stunned as Lukia flipped out. //Emily! Emily, wake up!// After a few long seconds, she sat up, rubbed the growing lump on her head and said, "Wow. I'll be feeling that one in the morning." Then she turned to Lukia and shouted, "I'm okay! Just a big headache here, that's all! I'll be over in a minute, okay?" She looked down at the sphere she held. It was a pale blue, but as she watched a diffuse glow built within it until it burned brightly, and it was the same hue as the sky on a crystal clear winter day. "Cool," she said, "It's pretty." Then she got down to business. Inching slowly along the ground like a little inchworm, she carefully moved to the side of the temple that Lukia was facing toward.   
  
She latched onto the nearest frost-encrusted pillar with all her strength and pushed her back up against it, facing toward her avian partner. Moving very slowly, she balanced herself on one leg and braced the other against the icy pillar, ready to push off. She yelled, "Okay, Lukia! Get ready to catch me, please! Here I come, and I'm not steering, either!" //I'm ready, Emily! So come on!// She shoved off with all her power and rocketed forward. The next thing that she knew, she was sitting on Lukia's back again. As they rose off the ground, Emily said, "We got all three! We got all three! Where to now?" //We have to get to the temple on Rainbow Island and we have to do it fast. Do you think the birds know what we're doing? Can you see where they are?// Three shrieks pierced the air and Emily said, "That's not a problem, because they're right here!" //Uh-oh! Hang on!// Lukia flapped up as fast as she could and began to speed forward with great power.   
It was then that Emily saw them. All three were huge, but not nearly as big as Lukia. They appeared to be her size, each with a tremendous wingspan. They looked like their statues. Moltres came in for the attack first. He was a flaming bird of epic proportions. He was mostly a bright yellow-orange, but his wingtips were red and orange, as were his crest and tail. He spewed flames at the two of them, but they were instantly enveloped in a huge sphere of white energy. Lukia had shielded herself and Emily with her. With an angry screech, Moltres moved back. The next bird she saw had to be Zapdos. He had a sharp beak, and his feathers appeared to be as sharp as knives. He was mostly yellow, but his back was black and he also had a few black feathers in his tail. He appeared to be quite angry. Lightning exploded out of his body, but Lukia's shield protected them again. With a screech that echoed the one Moltres gave seconds ago, Zapdos banked sharply and veered off. The third bird was strikingly beautiful. It was Articuno. She was blue, and she sparkled. Her wings glittered as she flapped forward. A crest, formed of three tufts of feathers, made her almost appear to be wearing a crown. Her tail was very long, resembling an iridescent drapery, and it undulated as she flew. A beam of blue-white energy erupted from her beak and the air seemed to freeze where the beam passed. But Lukia and Emily were protected, so Articuno also gave a frustrated cry and veered off.   
  
The three birds congregated high overhead, hovering, and a swift series of chirps and low screeches passed between the lot of them. //We're in big trouble now. They're planning a strategy together.// Emily interrupted, "Then you have to hurry, Lukia! Hurry!" //I'm going as fast as I can! Looks like I'm going to have to start dodging!// "This is just plain wonderful," Emily said, "I'd better hold on tight and pray I don't fall off." Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno charged forward, looking like a trio of aerial linebackers speeding in for the blitz. Swiftly tucking the three spheres of power into her pocket, Emily latched on to Lukia's feathery back with a major death grip. She grimaced, closed her eyes and shouted, "Okay, Lukia! I'm ready! Let's bust a move!" //Okay. I'm ready. Are you ready, Emily? Please hold on tight.// Lukia spiraled out of the sky, dodged and wove in all directions, turned in midair and changed altitude rapidly. Emily screamed in terror and shivered wildly. She hated roller coasters, despised them with a passion. But riding on the back of an immense bird that was engaged in a dogfight made even the worst roller coaster look tame. As scary as they were, roller coasters were safe. Riding on Lukia's back as the great bird dodged powerful blasts was as dangerous as things could get.   
  
Emily screamed, "I really don't think we'll be this lucky forever, Lukia! We have to hide somewhere until they give up on trying to find us!" //Good idea! There's a water cave on Rainbow Island. We can hide in there.// She replied with totally fake calmness, "Okay, then. Let's hustle and make for that cave with all we've got. Shall we get going, Lukia?" //Here we go, Emily. Hold on to me as tight as you can. And just try to remain calm.// "Okay, self," she said, "Stay calm. Lukia wants calm. Stay caaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed in hysterical terror as Lukia just plain folded her great wings and plummeted in what seemed like an uncontrolled dive. Just before they would have hit the water, Lukia spread her wings and swooped upward. Emily closed her eyes as they rushed toward a cavern at the bottom of the island. Tensed, shivering, she waited for them to run into something, sure that a huge impact would soon jar her mind from its frightened distraction. But no impact came. Had she possibly underestimated Lukia's innate agility? Perhaps she had. She relaxed ever so slightly, slumping against Lukia's feathery back. Then the great bird dropped out from under her, leaving her floundering in the water. Emily quickly became hysterical, screaming and flailing away in the water until she somehow managed to reach the cave wall. She hoisted herself out of the water, clinging to a small protrusion. Hanging from the wall, she was shaking wildly and gasping for air. She felt a familiar presence behind her. //What's wrong, Emily? Are you hurt? I let you off in the water to go for a refreshing little swim and you flip your lid like there's no tomorrow? What's the matter?// Stuttering badly because of sheer fright, Emily said, "N-N-Never been a-able to h-h-handle deep w-water. W-W-When I was a b-baby I almost d-d-drowned!" //So it's traumatic hydrophobia, huh? I'd better get you out of here fast.// Just a short instant later, Emily was shivering and sobbing on Lukia's back. She whimpered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. All my life I've tried to get rid of my fear of deep water, but I've never been able to manage to do that. I get to where I can't touch the bottom, or even up to my neck, and…and…I just lose it!" //Oh, well. We couldn't have just stayed here forever, anyway. And those birds would be willing to wait until the end of time and beyond even that. Sooner or later, we'd have had to leave this cave to reach the great altar. Why wait? Let's just get it over with right now. Here we go!//   
  
They swiftly erupted into the sunlight and Emily could see Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres circling high overhead. She said, "Yep, Lukia, they were indeed waiting for us to come out." //I thought they would.// Emily asked, "About our ultimate destination… Where's this great altar you spoke of? Would you mind telling me that?" //It's up on a high cliff overlooking the sea. It's over on the eastern side of the island. We're on the western side right now. We have to cross the island before we can get there.// "Okay," Emily said, "Let's get going! We have a great altar to reach and not all that much time to reach it." //You're right about the time limit, so okay. Here we go, then.// They rose high into the sky and then began to soar over the island. Emily noticed a small village on the southern coast. She said, "Hey, Lukia! You never mentioned to me that this island was inhabited!" //They're aborigines, Emily. They worship the four great birds…and the fifth that is to come. I am considered to be the top bird-god. And they fervently await the coming of the Chosen One. If there's any trouble before we reach the great altar and do our thing, go to the village. Show them the three stones and I'm sure they'll help you in your quest. They might even sing with you. Emily, I have a bad feeling that something major is going to happen to me soon. Maybe…just maybe…you're meant to do this next part alone.// Unnerved by that last cryptic remark from Lukia, Emily looked around and saw the birds hovering off to one side. Once again, they were gathered in a group. She said, "Uh-oh. It looks like they're planning to try something major, Lukia." Just then, the birds broke their huddled group and lazily flapped around. Emily relaxed just a little bit…until she saw that they had formed a huge circle around Lukia. She gently nudged her bird friend on the shoulder and said softly, "Don't look now, but I think we're surrounded." //I can shield myself from all of them. Their elemental powers mean nothing to me and I have elemental powers of my own. What can they possibly do to harm us?// Just then, the three birds implemented their master plan. They each let out a huge blast of their power, and then followed it in with a huge headlong charge. Emily said quickly, her voice quickly growing hysterical in the face of their triple attack, "What can they possibly do to harm us, you ask? That!"   
An instant later, they were both falling out of the sky. Lukia was flapping frantically, but she couldn't even slow her fall. Emily was screaming, clinging to Lukia. Their screams blended together as they fell to earth. They landed in the water. Emily awakened an instant or an hour later. Lukia was lying face down in the water. Her back was out of the water, and Emily was lying on her back. Her bird friend's face was submerged, meaning she couldn't breathe. She immediately forgot all about her debilitating fear of deep water and leapt into the water as if she had been born to swim. Treading water, she held up Lukia's great head so she could breathe. She was out cold and hurt very badly again. Dragging her limp friend along behind her, Emily slowly began to swim for shore.   
  
Emily finally managed to get Lukia into the shallows, but that was all for what she could do. She tried and tried to wake her up, but to no avail. Lukia didn't seem to be breathing and Emily couldn't hear her heartbeat. She began to cry for her bird friend, "Lukia! Oh, Lukia! If only I hadn't flipped out back there in that cave! Then you'd be all right now and everything would be cool! Curse Zapdos! Curse Moltres! Curse Articuno! I wish I'd never heard of these stupid spheres!" She was about to launch the three spheres of power into oceanic oblivion when it was as if she heard Lukia's voice ringing in her head. 'If there's trouble, go to the village. Show them the three stones and they'll help you.' Something deep within her soul just wouldn't surrender. Emily left Lukia behind and slowly headed toward the village she'd seen before. She clutched the spheres tightly to her chest, over her heart. As she walked, she whispered in a quivering voice, "Oh, I'll do it, Lukia. But not for the reasons for which you wished me to do it. I won't do it for myself, or even the world, but I will do it for you. I'll go to the great altar and play your special little song on my ocarina. Your song will stop the warring birds even without you. Then, if any of us survive long enough, the natives and I will create a memorial to you. I'll live out the rest of my lifetime right here on this island, honoring your name for all time. I'll be your high priestess, worshiping you both night and day until the end of my days. I owe you for what you did, and I owe you big time. Oh, Lukia, you brought me hope. You awakened my long dormant dreams and made me want to live after years of thirsting for death. You'll never know how much that meant to me. You'll never know."   



	3. Prophecy Fulfilled

Emily entered the village and was caught. She was immediately taken to the center of town. A tall, strong man said, "I am Connor, the head chief, avatar of the four elements, beloved of Lukia. Who are you, stranger?" She said, "My name is irrelevant. This isn't. Great chief, I bring you the test of the ages. Now the Chosen One shall be proven. I bring you…the spheres of power." The spheres of power, just lumps of dead glass, were laid on a high table in the marketplace. The whole town had congregated down to the last man, woman and child, and were watching and listening with great interest. Connor picked up the ice sphere and held it high over his head. He shouted, "People of Rainbow Island! Worshipers of the great birds! I have here all three stones of power! The spheres of power shine only in the hands of the Chosen One! If the Chosen One is among us, we will soon know!" Emily, held firmly by two guards, cut in, "You were already tested, great chief. You are not the Chosen One. But there is something I want to show you. Give it here." Connor replied, "No, stranger. You aren't one of us. The people of this island are the only ones the great birds chose when they created this world. You will not be tested. After all, how can someone who is unconsecrated by the four great birds be the Chosen One?"   
In response to his statement, Emily kicked both guards in the crotch, broke free and lunged forward to seize the lightning sphere. The guards quickly recovered and then went after her, but they stopped cold when the sphere began to glow. Everyone watched in shocked awe, as the lightning sphere burned brighter than the sun itself. Emily then held it high over her head and shouted, "Now you all can see that the Chosen One of legend was not of your island at all! I flew here to this place on the wings of the sea! Lukia herself brought me here to this place! But the three rogue elements overwhelmed her song of balance and she…she…" Emily's voice broke and she looked away momentarily, overwhelmed by the memories of what had happened to her bird friend. Then she continued, "People of Rainbow Island, Lukia has fallen from the sky and is no more! I alone remain, and I am all that is needed for this phase of the master plan that is destiny! Now the prophecy shall finally be fulfilled and so the world shall be set free for all time! Behold!" She then whipped out her precious ocarina, which had miraculously remained completely undamaged throughout the entire ordeal of seeking the three spheres and flying to the island, and then began to play Lukia's special song. When it was finished, the people bowed low before her. They finally recognized her as the Chosen One. Emily picked up the other two spheres of power. They too began to burn brightly, awakened by her touch. Holding three small stars and an ocarina in her gentle hands, she said loudly, "People of Rainbow Island, you who follow the great birds where they go on their elemental journeys through space and time, I now ask you for your aid in my quest! I go now to the great altar to sing the song of balance that will release the Great Power of the Sea, but I cannot sing it all alone! I bid you come along with me now, to lend both your hearts and your voices to the great weaving of ultimate harmony, so that the three rogue elements may be tamed for all time, far longer than forever! Come with me now!"  
  
Directed to a huge winding granite staircase carved deeply into the side of a high, dark mountain, Emily slowly ascended to the great altar. The entire human population of Rainbow Island followed her as she went up. She could hear the three birds fighting in the sky, and she silently cursed the lot of them for what they had done to Lukia. She quickened her pace just a little bit. High mossy stone cliffs rose high on either side of her, and huge evergreen pines wafted their rich scent into the preternaturally still air. She ignored them all, each and every one of them. She had a mission to complete and she would complete it, no matter what it took. She would do it for Lukia, even if it meant she had to rend her own flesh and pour her blood on the ground. She held her precious ocarina, which would save the world, tightly over her heart. She had the three spheres of power, she knew the song, she had the means to play it, she was on her way to the great altar, and her mission was almost complete. Lukia would have wanted it to be that way. She didn't know for sure, but she believed Lukia met her death in the fall from the sky.  
  
After many long minutes of nearly mindless trudging, she finally reached the top of the staircase. Atop a high, open wind-blown plateau she saw a wide circle of moss-covered pillars. In the middle was a high stone altar with three holes carved through it. It was the great altar that Lukia had spoken of so many times before. The Rainbow Island natives as a whole stayed just beyond the windswept circle of tall stone pillars. From the utterly unkempt look of the altar and the pillars themselves, she guessed that no living person could ever be allowed to enter the circle of mossy pillars but the true Chosen One herself. She hesitantly stepped forward, stood silently in front of the four-foot tall altar and looked at the three holes. At the very bottom of each there was a small circular carved cup to put a sphere in. But which sphere went where? Which hole was meant for which sphere? The question easily answered itself after just a few short seconds of close examination. Instead of looking just at the holes themselves, she looked up above the holes and then through them as well. Then it became incredibly and stupidly obvious where each sphere went. One hole was in line with Fire Island and it had a stylized flame carved above it. Another was in line with Ice Island and it had a stylized snowflake carved above it. The very last one was in line with Lightning Island and it had a stylized thunderbolt carved above it. That was the answer. It had to be the answer. She put the fire sphere in the flame-marked hole that lined up with Fire Island. The ice sphere was quickly inserted into the snowflake-marked hole that lined up with Ice Island. Finally, the lightning sphere went in the thunderbolt-marked hole that lined up with Lightning Island.   
  
As soon as she put the final sphere into its proper place, the altar itself began to shine a bright lime green. The color originated around the three holes where she had just inserted the spheres, then flowed downward to pool and spread outward from the very bottom of the altar and began turn the dusty dirt-encrusted floor and the surrounding pillars from plain, moss-covered rock to faceted, shining lime green gemstone. As the stupendous transformation slowly ceased, the world as a whole waited for what would happen next. The sea itself seemed to pause and the wind swiftly died down to nothingness. Consumed both within and without by sheer awe, Emily slowly, hesitantly looked down at the changed ground. Uncounted eons of accumulated dust and dirt had been pushed aside by the recent transformation, exposing the many ancient runes carved on the ground inside the circle of pillars. They had been hidden from any and all human sight for uncounted ages, but now the world as a whole could see them once more. Adding surprise to surprise, she promptly found that she could read them as if they were English. She read them loudly, so the natives could hear them as well, "When this altar shows its light… The three spheres of power follow the heart of the one who would save the world. Take the spheres and release the Great Power of the Sea. Give song and service to she who rules over the three elemental forces…and once more bring peace to this world."  
  
The decisive moment had finally arrived. This was her time to truly shine. Emily slowly stepped up to stand before the changed altar, raised the ocarina to her lips and began to play. A brilliant flash from one of the surrounding pillars mirrored each note she played. Each pillar seemingly represented a single musical note in Lukia's song, and it flashed whenever she played that note. Shining green light flowed like liquid from the bottom of the altar, past the pillars and across the dusty ground. There it stopped. Emily was not Lukia. She didn't possess anything close to the great bird's sheer magical, musical power. That was why she needed massive help on this endeavor. The Rainbow Island natives slowly joined in, singing Lukia's song as best their feeble human voices could allow. As they hesitantly joined in, the shining green light slowly began to expand outward again. As she played, she began to cry and a strange thought drifted through her mind. Sacred spheres that protect the Great Power of the Sea… Altar of emerald green stone… Shine for me once more. Slice through the darkness…and make it through…to Lukia… I give you my power, my life… Lukia! Great bird! You must be alive! AWAKEN! LUKIA!  
On the beach far below, the great bird Emily had cried for awakened. Lukia looked up and listened intently as the wind brought her soft, faraway snatches of a song she knew very well. //I can hear…// She listened to it harder, concentrated all her heart and soul on hearing the song that drifted out upon the wind. //It's Emily! She's playing my song at the great altar! She's praying!// She thought hard as to what she could do to help her friend, then she knew what she had to do. She reared up and drew a deep breath. //I'll sing along with her…lend her my power, my spirit! Fear not, my friend, for I am with you! All will be well from now on! Now, Emily, release the Great Power of the Sea!//  
  
Emily thought she heard a hauntingly familiar voice rising up above the others and her own music. Could it be that Lukia was actually alive…and adding her own voice to the song as she played it? She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the great changes that had taken place all around her. The whole world was a magnificent lime green color. The bright, shining greenness spread outward from the altar and flowed in all directions, cascading down the plateau and into the sea, and rising upward to stain the whole sky with its emerald hue. The air itself seemed to sparkle and dance as her song echoed all around. High above, the three birds ceased their battle and just hovered in midair, listening. She played harder, concentrating all her strength on playing the song. The birds began to circle overhead, happily chattering with each other and harmonizing with the song. Pretty soon, the birds were singing along as well. Emily continued to play, finishing the song. Tired out by the great exertion of playing the song, she dropped to her knees. Holding her ocarina in her lap, she bowed her head and just let the tears flow freely. 


	4. Aftermath

She'd been all blocked up inside before, lost and needing, but she finally found healing in a pent-up rush of emotions. After a few very long moments of just plain weeping and thinking of Lukia and her past, she heard a swift rush of cool air and then something lightly brushed up against her back. Then she heard a trio of strange voices speaking.   
  
"So this is her," one said, "Rather an unassuming woman, I must say." The second cut in, "Well, she is the Chosen One. Seems kind of frail to me, though." "Easy for you to say," the third interrupted, "You almost fried her, you spiky dork!" The second replied, "That was the thunderstorm, not me! And, pray tell me, just which of us tried to freeze her back there?" "Point well taken," the third conceded, "Besides, I didn't actually hit her. You, however, did." The second barked, "How many freaking times do I have to say it to you, glacier-for-brains? That was not me!" "Okay, okay," the third said, "Don't get your feathers in a uproar." //Hey there, guys! How's it going?// The third replied, "Cool, Lukia. Cool. Except for the fact that bozo beak here won't own up to his actions back there." The second shrieked, "That wasn't me, feather butt!" //Whatever you say. I have bigger concerns.// There was a short pause. //Emily, are you all right?// She recovered and stood up. She was surrounded on all sides by large birds. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were standing together on one side. Lukia herself was on the other side. Emily ran over to hug the great bird, crying, "Lukia! I thought you were dead! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" //I'm just fine, Emily. Now, I want you to meet my three friends. This icy bird maiden is Articuno.// The great blue bird stepped forward, nodded gravely, folded her glittering wings and said, "Hello there-Emily, is it? I am Articuno. I'd shake hands with you, but…well…I don't have any hands." //Here is Zapdos, winged lord of thunder.// The spiky yellow bird nodded slowly and said, "Yep, I'm Zapdos. I'm sorry about the storm. Icicle head over there thinks it was my fault you got zapped on my island." Articuno snapped, "Hey!" //Can it, you two. Nobody cares whose fault it was. Last of all, I want you to meet Moltres, the fiery king of the volcanic world.// The flaming bird also nodded, then said to her, "Moltres is the name, flaming stuff is my game. Those two numbskulls over there are my buddies." Articuno and Zapdos both snapped, "Hey!" Emily interrupted, "You guys can talk?" Articuno replied, "Yes, we can all talk quite well, Emily. But we only talk when we have something we want to say to someone."   
  
They stood together by the altar, looking at the view of the three islands. Zapdos said, "You know, guys, we aren't gods anymore. We're a group of wholly mortal birds now. We're the only ones of our kind in the world, so when we all die…" //I know. There will be no more Zapdoses, no more Moltreses, and no more Articunos. You forget. I am mortal now, too. When I die, there will be no more Lukias.// Emily looked out over the waves and shouted in shocked wonder, "Look there! Dear Lord, Lukia, look!" The birds saw the strange and wonderful things happening on their islands and over the sea.   
  
Fire Island was spewing small jets of flames in all directions. Each jet erupted into the sky, then spread fiery wings and became a Moltres. Lightning Island's thunderstorm was raging more than ever before. The thunderbolts coalesced into bright yellow avian forms, each of which gave the distinctive whistling cry unique to Zapdos. Ice Island's ice was cracking and shooting crystal shards into the air. Each one quickly changed from white to blue, as it became an iridescent Articuno. Then the sea itself erupted as untold thousands of great blue-white birds arose into the blue sky, and each one was a Lukia. These new birds circled high over their islands, and the sea was covered by a great circle of Lukias. Emily was so excited that she felt an urge to shout. She succumbed to the urge and cried out, "O God of Changed Birds, hear me now! Great king of the elements, I bid you listen! Bring forth the birds, mortals all, yet let them still be the elemental forces they are! Bring them forth leaping, rejoicing in song, careening through clouds and soaring in light!"  
  
Everyone was awestruck in a major way, especially the birds. Then some unknown person shouted, "The sun! Look! Look at the sun!" They all looked upward. The sun flared brighter as they all got a sudden sense of proximity, as if something unknown had suddenly come between the lot of them and the sun. The intense, burning white light expanded…expanded…and then exploded, blazing fragments flying in all directions, and each one was a great glimmering silver-white bird. //Oh my goodness…// Articuno cried, "I recognize those birds! They're legendary, even among us birds! They are the birds of light, and they are called Houous!" Emily paused, taking it all in and then asked, "Those other Moltreses, Zapdoses, Articunos and Lukias appeared because you were here. If these Houous are here, then who was here to initiate their coming? Where is the first bird of light; the one that caused their arrival?" //It's really very simple, Emily. Look down at yourself.// She looked down at herself and saw that she was shining a bright white. As she watched in awe, her hands became great silvery-white wings. She gave a cry of sheer wonder and shouted, "Oh, wow! I'm a Houou! Is this because I'm the Chosen One, or is it the other way around? Was that why I understood you three or can you truly speak English? Cool! I can fly!" //Not only that, but you can change back and forth from woman to bird and bird to woman at will. You can go where any one of us can go. That means you can venture into the deepest, darkest hearts of huge volcanoes, and you can ride upon the wings of the lightning and know the crystal mysteries that lie hidden in the secret hearts of the greatest glaciers as, before, only Articuno could. And you can boldly go where none but I have gone before, Emily. The ocean's floor is now your playground as well. But also, like all Houous, you can venture up and into the depths of space as far as you want. Heck, you don't even have to come back if you don't want to.// She said loudly, as if performing a great ceremony, "As I have cast off my old face and form, so too do I cast off its sorrows! As I change my body, so too do I change my name! Emily Ash is no more! She is dead and gone! Only I remain! I would be just plain Houou, but it's way too hard to say right. Thusly, I take a different name for a different bird of light! My name is Phoenix!" She turned back to the crowd, spread her silver wings and shouted to them, "What is my name?" The natives, who had been watching the miraculous avian genesis and transformation the whole time, cheered loudly, "Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!" She said, "The other great birds, the new great birds will take on individual names, like Chiller and Zap and Magma and Photon and Aqua. But we, the five originals, shall only be known by the names we have always been called by others and by ourselves: Lukia, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Phoenix. I am also just little old Emily, but that is only when I am a human. In this beautiful silver feathered form, I need no name save for that which describes what and who I am. Heck, I'm literally a phoenix wearing tennis shoes." Her silvery-white feathery form became the form of plain Emily Ash, which she knew so very well. Connor came up beside them all and said, "Hey! I know what we can do now. This deserves a victory celebration! Music and dance…food and fun! And in the places of honor…you five great birds!"   
  
A great bonfire had been built in the center of town, in the middle of the amphitheater where Connor had shown everyone the three stones of power not even half a day earlier. Some of the town's residents sat on all sides in great ascending rows carved out of stone. Others around the fire whirled and capered in a wild dance. Several people sitting off to one side beat drums with all their might, playing a wild, pulse-pounding rhythm. There were five large stone pedestals on the opposite side of the great amphitheater, and each one was crowned with a big nest made of soft hay and sweet-scented grasses. The four birds, Lukia, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, sat in those nests and watched the celebration unfold around them. Phoenix had reverted to her human persona and become merely Emily. Needing no roost in that form, she simply sat by the four birds in the nest that had been meant for her and just plain watched the show. The soft hay made her itch fiercely and she fidgeted nonstop while she sat. As the dance finally ended and the wild music slowly fell away into pure silence, she slowly stood up and walked off, heading over toward the drummers. As she walked away, she scratched periodically, shaking bits of itchy hay out of her clothing. She looked back at the birds, smiled, winked and continued off, giggling madly. Turning to them a second time, she said, "I'll be back in just a few short minutes, everyone. All I've got to do is go prepare this special little thing I've been planning for the four of you. See you then, okay? So long, guys!" She turned away and almost seemed to cackle insanely. She evidently had something huge planned for her four bird friends. They heard her continue to giggle as she moved out of sight. Lukia got the sneaking feeling that she was maybe planning to pull some sort of a prank on them or something like that and turned to the other birds to get their opinions on it. //What do you think she's up to now, Articuno?// "Sure beats me all to heck," the ice bird replied. Zapdos cut in, "Are you having fun now? I sure am. Hey, Moltres, is this whole thing great fun or what?" The firebird replied, "Right now I'm just wondering when dinner will be. Maybe there'll be fruit. Or maybe even meat." Articuno griped, "Dang it, Moltres, you're always hungry. Don't you ever think about anything but food, food and more food?" Moltres replied, "Well, I think about eating sometimes…" "It serves me right for asking you a question with an answer that obvious," the ice bird grumbled, "You're just an overly large stomach with wings." Zapdos cut in, "Just lay off him, snow brain. You know how whacked-out he is whenever he's hungry." Articuno replied, "I sure do, bozo beak. Whenever he's hungry, he's totally nuts on the subject of food. But, man, his brain just seems to disappear. And don't you dare call me names, static boy." //Break it up, you two. We're here to have fun, not fight. Look there! There's Emily!//   
  
Sure enough, Emily had stepped between the lot of them and the bonfire, casting her face and body into deepest shadow. The drummers seemed to be getting ready for something very big. She pulled out her ocarina, which was swiftly becoming a holy object on Rainbow Island, and raised it to her lips. She played a slow series of slinky notes, and they sounded a little bit like Lukia's trilling cry. As she played her rendition of Lukia's musical call a second time, the drummers started in on a primal, pulsing rhythm that sounded a little bit like a heartbeat. Emily paused for just a short moment, letting the drummers set the pace alone. Then, after a few long seconds of just standing there like a living statue, she took a huge breath and then promptly launched into a swift, lilting tune that sounded a little like Lukia's special song. As she played, she whirled and capered in an improvised ballet. Her steps were perfectly synchronized with the wild drumming, giving the song an even stronger driving beat although it had more than enough beat for itself and several other songs as well. She played on with all her heart and soul, pouring her true feelings toward Lukia into it. As she played on and on, Lukia slowly became aware of the fact that the emotions the song projected were the emotions Emily felt toward her. Emily was eternally grateful to the great sea bird, believing that Lukia's sudden, accidental arrival at her seaside house had actually saved her life. She would have eventually, inevitably committed suicide, otherwise. Lukia had given her a new chance for a new life; she owed the great bird a life debt, which she intended to repay. As soon as she figured out how to do it, she would repay her debt a thousand times over.  
  
With a last, long, sad rendition of Lukia's call, the song faded softly to a gentle close. Emily looked directly at Lukia and said, "Okay, that's all for that one. That song was of you and for you, Lukia. Call it a very sincere musical gift from a rather large group of very grateful people. And now… Articuno, you're one cool gal and all I have to say is this: I got something very special for you right here and right now. So listen up, okay? Here's a very cool tune for a very cool bird. Did I just say cool? No, I really should have said cold! Well… Seriously, I can only hope and pray that this song can capture the ambient feeling of crystalline icy depths, the mysteriously beautiful glacial realm where you are the one and only top bird… Whoa-oh-oh, baby, she's cold as ice…so here I go!" She picked up a small harp and then began to play a slow tune; weaving a quiet series of delicate, tinkling notes that seemed to cascade like a waterfall of ice. Slow, elegant and stately, the song wove a crystal clear picture of frozen depths, of cold, of shining frost. She played the whole song all alone, needing absolutely no help whatsoever to convey to her audience exactly what she wanted to convey. At the very end of the song, she played a slow series of descending notes, bringing the gentle song of ice and cold toward its inevitable close. But, right after finishing the lilting series of descending notes, she merely paused. She hit a gentle, crystal clear tone, held it for just a second, and then jumped to a slightly higher one in what was a very good representation of Articuno's high, lilting call. Emily ended the cold song, letting the melody fall away into silence.   
  
After picking up her ocarina, she turned to Moltres and said, "Yo, Moltres! Pay a little attention to me for just a second, would you? Okay then, ya crazy flaming bird, I hope you can concentrate on something other than food long enough for me to play this next song for you. I just need to get some help on this one. Guys, if you would be ever so kind as to begin it now?"   
  
THE FIREBIRD SUITE FROM FANTASIA 2000  
A frenetic beat quickly kicked up, conjuring up the unmistakable images of a raging wildfire. It rapidly faded into the background as Emily began to play a hypnotic tune. It was a greatly modified version of the Firebird Suite, twisted and molded to serve a whole new purpose: to entertain and praise a crazy flaming bird that was the sole master of all things fiery. Diverging from the hypnotic tune of the Firebird Suite, she began to play an ascending melody, creating the sense of something rising. As the music rose to its inevitable peak, Emily reared back and shrieked out a crazy rendition of Moltres's call, ending the wild and frantic tune she'd dedicated to the great firebird.  
  
After a few long seconds of total silence broken only by the sounds of people breathing, she spoke up yet again, saying, "Hey over there, Zapdos. Now you just listen up here, okay? This next song is going to be incredibly hard for all of us to do right, so you'd better pay some very good attention to it now…or else I'm going to be a very unhappy bird…uh…girl. After all, this next song is dedicated to the true storm king, the wielder of fiercest lightning… I dedicate this song to you, Zapdos, and to the power of thunder!"   
  
PINES OF ROME FROM FANTASIA 2000   
It started with short, sharply abrupt stokes of many multitudinous stringed instruments, conveying the quickly flickering flash and buzzing crackle of lightning. Huge drums imitated the crashing and roaring of thunder. After about a half a minute of just listening to that meteorological melody, Emily slowly began to weave in a light thread of swift, lilting music. Swiftly cascading, tinkling and bouncing all over the musical scale, the wild melody conjured up the image of something that was both utterly strange and truly stupendous flying inside of the storm itself. She then played a long, commanding series of lower notes, and the drums echoed those notes. From those low, echoing notes, she switched to an urgent-sounding swift series of much higher tones, which the multitudes of stringed instruments echoed just as the drums had mere moments ago, conveying the unmistakable sense that whatever was flying in the storm was also controlling it as it flew along. Soon it was as if she was orchestrating a fully raging thunderstorm, lightning and rain included. The wildly strident song sounded like a completely insane, crazy cross between Beethoven's Fifth Symphony and the concerto Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. After a few long minutes of thunderously stupendous harmony, the musical storm slowly began to fade away into oblivion as Emily played a slow, flowing series of sharp whistling calls that startled Zapdos greatly. He cried, "Hey! That sounds just like me!" //Zapdos… Don't talk during the song, please. We're all trying to listen.// The song ended with a great crash of huge drums and a wild, shrieking rendition of his unique call.   
Moltres had completely forgotten about how hungry he was. Zapdos and Articuno were astonished and had actually managed to stop fighting and teasing each other for a few minutes. Lukia looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Emily stepped just a little bit closer to the lot of them and said, "Well, those were our songs. Did you like them?" The response was completely jumbled, yet very positive. They had loved it. Lukia, the one true mistress of music, could see only one fault in it. //Emily, it seems to me that you left something out.// She replied, "I played songs for all you birds. What could I have left out?" //You forgot about yourself. You, too, are a bird. There was no song for the Houous or Phoenix.// She cut in, "I can easily do ice, water, fire and lightning relatively easily. But how in the world can I do light? And, besides, it's just not at all polite for me to play a song about myself." //Not polite, you say? Neglecting to play a song for an entire species is impolite.// Emily said, "You're right about that. I'll do it, but I don't know how I can render light into song. Wait! I do know how to do that! Okay then, here I go now!"  
  
She quickly stepped right back to where she'd stood before and said, "New song now, folks! I sing of both power and purity! I sing of strength mixed with equal parts love and wisdom! I sing of light itself! This song is for all Houous everywhere, those who live now and those who have yet to be born! Listen well to my song, all of you, human and bird alike! I speak to the birds as a human woman when I say this: If you don't want worship, then take friendship. Here is a song to speak of the healing magic…to show that the great birds are helpers, and that they sometimes need help too." She took up the harp and began to play a sad song. She poured the pain and betrayal that she had felt over the course of her painful life into the song, weaving a beautiful melody of exquisite sorrow.   
  
When it ended, just about everybody was crying. //Oh, Emily. I didn't know…// Emily had kept the depths of her inner pain a secret even from Lukia, but now the great bird knew just how deeply she had been hurt. Her despair, her hopelessness and her wish for the strength to commit suicide were no longer a secret. She began to play the song again, weaving the sad melody into a song of healing and reconciliation with the sorrow of the past. Adding the love of flight's freedom, the joys of being a bird, she ended the song.   
  
She then shouted to everyone with great seriousness, "As I have been given new life, so shall the world be given new life! As my soul has been healed, so shall the world's soul be healed! As I am reborn, so shall the world be reborn! As I have been transformed, so shall the world be transformed! As I am made whole, so shall the world be made whole! As my pain is washed away, so shall the world's pain be washed away! As I am released from my sorrow, so shall the world be released from its sorrow! Hear me now, all of you! People of Rainbow Island; I bid you hear me now! As Phoenix, the foremother of any and all Houous everywhere, I do solemnly swear it on my silver feathers and my new life as a great bird! Let this moment forever be remembered for all eternity as the time when the healing light of the Phoenix was born into this world! Even the gods have gods, for as you worshiped the great birds, the great birds worshiped the Houous! From this moment onward into the depths of eternity, let this island be known to all whom will listen as the place where the bird of light descended from the heavens to heal the world with a song of life's hope! Let it be known that this is the place where for all time was sealed the Promise of the Phoenix! Bear witness to this solemn oath, people of the Isle of Light!"  
Then she readied her little harp again and said, "And now… Here's a nifty little ballad describing my recent adventures with Lukia! I really hope it doesn't stink too badly, but I'm going to be making it up as I go along! And here I go! Ladies and germs, I got a real treat for you! Maybe you have or have not heard of the musical piece called Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, well, here's Emily and Lukia in Sea Major!" She played a delicate, sprightly little tune, bouncing and jigging all over the musical scale. The drummers waited as she ran through the basic melody, then took up the beat and harmonized with her as she set up for the rest of the song. Then she began to sing in a soft, sweet voice.  
  
"Wake up one morning  
To a strange day  
Baby, it's July  
Why is it snowing?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Sunrise on the cliff, facing the dawn  
Playing my song for the morning  
Look down to the beach  
What do I see?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Down there in the surf I see you  
Wing broken, body torn, song rent asunder  
Lukia, sea bird, goddess, beauty  
Why have you come to me?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Rushing to your side  
We're suddenly face to face  
You scream. I scream too.  
Why are we all so frightened?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
A simple reassurance  
Seems you can understand me  
I won't hurt you, beautiful bird  
Will you let me help you?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Side by side to the barn  
I lead and you follow  
Threefold injuries on your body  
Where do I begin?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Wing in a cast, bandages strewn all about  
You feel a little better now  
Then we start talking  
How did you get here?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Three birds and three islands  
A conflict far across the sea  
A song has failed  
Has it finally come to be?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
You panic and so do I  
An ancient prophecy remembered  
And a secret held in my name  
Was this meant to be?  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Weeks and weeks spent talking  
Just a little mystery  
The past and the present as one  
Why does it feel so right?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Healed wing, strength gone  
The exercises begin  
You're impatient, always asking  
When will this be done?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
The time has come  
So here we go  
On your back I taste true freedom  
Has my adventure truly begun?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Fire Island is the first  
Bravely I dare the heat  
In my hand a crimson star blazes  
Was there ever any doubt?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Next up is Lightning Island  
And the flashing, crashing storm  
A yellow sun and thunder  
Why must the Chosen One also be a lightning rod?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Next thing I know  
I wake up on the ground  
A muddy, roasted girl  
Why is this happening?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
I hear you squalling, Lukia  
You call my name  
I can hear it plain  
Are you scared?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Back on your back  
And back in the air  
I'm in major pain  
Can we land before I puke?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Ice Island, blue and glittery  
That's where we're headed next  
Whoa! They're right overhead!  
Do you think they see us?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Another island and another temple  
This time shrouded in ice  
Another sphere to grab  
What am I doing on the ground?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Pushed along, I skate  
Overshoot the temple  
Turn and run into a statue  
Why am I such a klutz?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
The blue sphere is mine  
I wrench it from it place  
Then fall down and hit my head  
Why is this trip becoming a headache?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
I skate to you and you catch me  
Then we're in the air  
Three cries and we're under attack  
Are we going to escape?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
We are both shielded  
The birds decide to work together  
Lukia has to start dodging  
Am I going to fall?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
A swift plan  
And a swift flight  
An underwater cave  
Why must childhood fears still haunt me?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
We emerge again  
And they are waiting for us  
Shields up, Lukia  
Do they have a plan?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Three blasts  
A headlong charge  
We fall from the sky  
Will we survive?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
I awaken  
You do not, Lukia  
I tow you to the shore  
How did I forget my fear?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
No breath stirs within you  
I cannot hear your heart  
You just lie there limp  
Lukia, can you hear me?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Curse them!   
Curse all three of them!  
My only friend is gone  
Why must the past repeat itself?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
I take the three spheres  
Prepare to throw them  
But I stop  
Lukia, do I hear your voice?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
A spirit's call  
I will not surrender  
I head to the village  
Will they help me?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
The chief greets me  
His name is Connor  
He says he is the beloved of Lukia  
Why does that make me mad?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Three spheres in his hands now  
Lumps of dead glass  
He speaks of a test, but leaves me out  
What will I do?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Throw off two guards  
Swift kicks in the crotch  
Rush to the spheres  
Will I be able to reach them?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Yes! In my hand  
The lightning sphere burns  
They're all shocked  
Why am I not surprised?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
I whip out my ocarina  
And play your song, Lukia  
They bow before me  
Now will they help me?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Directed to the altar  
I ascend a great stair  
Hearing the birds, I curse them  
Why did they do this?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
The natives follow  
They will help me sing  
Even together  
Will we be strong enough?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
In the circle of the altar  
I place the three spheres  
The altar glows green  
Is this magic?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Runes on the ground  
Swept clean after eons  
Unseen for millennia  
Why can I read them?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Stepping up, I begin to play  
Pillars flash in sequence  
A mirror to my song  
Will this work?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Green light flows like water  
Out from the altar's base  
Coloring all around  
Is this magic as well?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
It stops  
I don't have your power, Lukia  
I cannot do it alone  
What do I do now?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
The natives join in  
They sing the song as well  
The green light moves again  
Are they adding to my power?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
I weep for you, Lukia  
Dead and gone too early  
A friendship done  
But what do I hear?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Lukia! She's alive!  
She sings with us now!  
Relief bathes my soul  
Why did I think her dead?  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
The world is bathed in green  
The birds circle, singing  
All hostilities are done  
Will they be friends now?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
I weep for the entire world  
A rain of tears  
Mostly for myself  
Why do I weep now?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Presences at my back  
Three voices I don't know  
Two bickering, one serious  
Who are they?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
A fourth voice  
This one I know  
I cry in joy, Lukia!  
Why am I still weeping?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Introduced to three birds  
The ones who fought before  
They can speak English!  
How can they do that?   
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
A startling occurrence  
A sudden advent of birds  
A swift genesis  
How is this happening?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
The sun! Look at the sun!  
Great birds of light  
They sail to us from space  
What called them?  
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
Fan the flames of my desire  
Seems you know my destiny  
Can you tell me who I'll be?  
  
Looking down  
I see myself changing  
A bird! I am a bird!   
How wonderful can things get?   
  
Thunder, ice, water, fire  
You fanned the flames of my desire  
Seemed you knew my destiny  
And you told me who I'd be."  
  
Phoenix, having reverted to the human form of Emily, visited a huge cave. The entrance was on the trail to the great altar, and all the birds had made a communal nest inside it. Emily was the one and only human to be allowed entry, since she was also a Houou. She entered the cave and was welcomed by Lukia. //I have a big surprise for you, Emily. Follow me, if you please.// Emily swiftly fell into line behind Lukia as the great bird led her deeper into the cavern. As they walked on, they encountered many different birds. There was a young boy Zapdos courting a young girl Zapdos, a mated pair of Moltreses building a nest out of feathers and rocks, several Articunos talking about recent events, a very happy Houou munching on strawberries he'd just harvested and a trio of young Lukias playing a game. Each one greeted her respectfully as she passed by. Since she was the Chosen One, each and every one of them considered her to be their foremother.  
  
//Okay then, Emily. What I wanted to show you is through here.// Emily went through a crack that was barely big enough for a Lukia…and gasped. The whole room was a huge nest, filled with baby birds! There were tiny Zapdoses, Moltreses, Articunos, Houous and Lukias all over the place! They were all very small, downy and fuzzy. A little Zapdos bumped up against her leg and gave her static cling as it tried to show her that it wasn't just a baby. Off to one side, a pair of baby Articunos tried to use their ice beams, but ended up just making little ice cubes. A baby Moltres flapped its wings, trying in vain to fly. Several little Lukias ran around cooing like oversized pigeons and chasing each other's tails. Two tiny Houous chased each other around, cheeping happily all the while and lighting up the whole room as bright as day. The little Articunos, Zapdoses, Houous and Moltreses were as big as parrots. The little Lukias were the size of house cats. Emily cried, "Oh! They're all so cute!" She picked up a baby Articuno and cuddled it gently. It trilled happily and nuzzled her. A little Houou leaped into her lap, cheeping. The tiny Zapdos that had given her static cling started pecking at her shoelaces. Using beak and feet for leverage, a small Moltres climbed up her shirt to sit on her shoulder like a parrot. The little Lukias bumped up against her like cats, begging to be petted and played with.   
  
Hours later, Emily slept in the nest. The baby birds snuggled up against her, asleep as well. Articuno talked with Lukia, whispering softly. Articuno said, "She sure loves those babies, doesn't she?" //Indeed. Look how worn out they all are.// Articuno replied, "I'm gonna make her the babysitter, since the babies all seem to love her so much." //I think she'll be happy with that. She's a bird, and in a way she is their mother too. No wonder she loves the babies so much.// Articuno mused, "We're all coexisting and having babies, living together in peace as we never have before. I just wonder…" //What? You wonder what?// Articuno replied, "I just wonder whether this constitutes a happy ending or not." //It sure does constitute a happy ending, Articuno. It sure does.//  
  
THE END  



End file.
